The Tenchi Chronicles
by Nelmaki Antix
Summary: Please do not flame me for writing this! Yes, it's an anti-Sakuya fanfic, but it doesn't necessarily mean that I hate Sakuya!!! However, I just think it's funny to make fun of her, that's all, okay? Anyway, the story works in a journal format. I hope


It was during Tenchi's time in Tokyo when he first met the evil witch girl Sakuya. Before he had moved out, all the girls were informed of his departure, except for Ryoko, who was still sleeping like a rock in her bedroom. Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Washu, Nobiyuki, and Katsuhito gathered around Tenchi for a group photo. Later on, Tenchi left for Tokyo, happy that he could finally get some peace and be out of Okaiyama. When Ryoko found out that Tenchi left, she was pissed as hell, and she wanted to go to Tokyo immediately, but was stopped by the others. So then Washu decided to create a dimensional tunnel that could let anyone pass from the Masaki house over to Tenchi's apartment in Tokyo.   
  
Going back to the present: Tenchi arrives at his apartment and starts unpacking his stuff. Among some of his items is a black notebook, which he brought along to record each day's events much like a journal. This is where the Tenchi Chronicles begin..  
  
Day 1: The Start of School  
  
Alright, well today was my first day of school here in the big city of Tokyo. It's nice to finally get some peace and quiet here, especially since the girls aren't around. At least I can relax and enjoy living an ordinary life. Oh, and by the way, I met this girl, and her name's Sakuya. She doesn't seem so bad, and is kinda cute. Oh well, that's about all I can report for today.  
  
Day 2: Second Day of School  
  
This morning, I found Ryoko sleeping next to me! What, Washu hooked up a dimensional tunnel to my blanket?!? Great, just when I thought I'd be alone, they all show up in my apartment!!! But I guess I'll leave it as is since I might want company sometime. However, I set regulations on visiting hours; I'm not going to just let them come and go whenever they want.  
  
2:00 p.m.: I'm back again, and already I'm making lots of friends here. They all seem pretty cool. ::sighs:: I had shrine duty today; got stuck sweeping outside and cleaning the floors. My back aches from all the bending, but at least this is only temporary. Have to go now and finish some schoolwork.  
  
Day 3: A Visit  
  
Well, I've been talking to this Sakuya girl a lot lately, and I think she likes me or something. How am I supposed to react? Okay, nevermind. Hmmm.. late afternoon, and I get a visit from the girls. Whew, I just hope they don't see me everyday...  
  
Day 4: A Date  
  
Something exciting happened today: Sakuya invited me out for a night in the big city! I think we did almost everything... I had a pretty good time. She's a nice girl, and I'm starting to like her a lot, even though I've known her for four days now. Hope things continue to progress.  
  
Day 5: Unexpected Entry  
  
Wow, Sakuya's here now... how the heck did she find my address??? Anyway, I let her in, but... uh... hey Sakuya, what are you doing? Can you please let go of me?!? What the hell?!?!? Sakuya, quit squeezing me! Let go, I don't even know you that much!!! . Look, we barely know each other, so why are you all over me! Gaaaaahhh, someone help!!!!!!!!  
  
Day 6: Saved  
  
::coughs:: Now I can breathe again. Jeez, Sakuya came over last night, although I don't know how she knew where I lived. I don't understand... she seemed so nice at school and all, but when she came over yesterday, she tried to kiss and hug me, and wouldn't even let me go! I called for help, and luckily the portal was open. Ryoko heard me (dunno how) and flew through in time to yank Sakuya off of me. In a rage, Ryoko had questioned Sakuya what she was doing at my apartment. Can you believe what she said?!? Sakuya told Ryoko that I was her lover, WTF?!?!?!?!? Well, this seemed to make Ryoko really pissed, so she dragged Sakuya through the portal. I don't know what else happened, but it looks like Sakuya's in Okaiyama now. I'll check on her tomorrow.  
  
Day 7: Washu's Experiment  
  
I went through the tunnel this morning only to find that Ryoko handed Sakuya over to Washu for lab experiments. This isn't good. Opening the door to her lab, I noticed Sakuya strapped down on a table with all these weird looking cords attached to her. I asked Washu what she was doing, and Washu told me to watch, so I did. Next, Washu pushed a few buttons on her computer, and then something happened. Sakuya began to glow, and then she changed.... OMIGAWD, Sakuya's a guy! Eewww, I was dating a guy all along!!! I even let him in my apartment! And I thought that (s)he was kinda cute too!!!!!!! No wonder Sakuya looked so ugly close-up! Ugh, you sick bastard!!!  
  
Day 8: Suckuya's Secret  
  
I couldn't get any sleep at all last night. I kept having bad nightmares of me and.. god, what the hell am I supposed to call h(er)(im)?! Moving on, Washu still has the "victim" strapped down in her lab. Wanna know something else? The sicko doesn't even have a past.. how odd. 3 hours later: Ryoko popped through the tunnel again. She told me that Washu discovered something very interesting about Sakuya: (s)he is a shadow of some mutant girl named Yugi. Okay... ::sweatdrop:: when did all this happen? Ah, I don't care! So Sakuya is a shadow of Yugi's, that can only mean one thing: get Yugi to turn off the light!  
  
Day 9: Yugi's Freakshow of a Shadow  
  
Washu found the location of Yugi's hideout, so we (yes, me and the girls) crossed dimensions and confronted Yugi. I walked up to Yugi and told her about Sakuya. Yugi seemed really overjoyed. Turns out, Yugi was trying to find Sakuya ever since she crash-landed on Earth!!! (?) Ayeka told Yugi where Sakuya was held, so Yugi teleported to the Masaki house and entered Washu's lab. Yugi then snatched Sakuya and b***-smacked her. Owch.   
  
Day 10: I Think I Have Peace  
  
Ah, alone at last, and no more Sakuya I think. Yugi took Sakuya back to her dimension and blocked the light out, so I guess that's the end of her (thank god!). However, I've got more problems on my hands: trying to explain to my two best friends how I let a supposedly hot girl like Sakuya go. And then there's also the part where I'd have to explain her disappearance from school. I need suggestions. I know, I'll call up everyone from Okaiyama and tell them to get over here and give me ideas! I dial up the number, and now everyone's here. Ayeka suggests that I say Sakuya moved out of town, Ryoko says that I should tell everyone that Sakuya got kidnapped, raped, and killed, Sasami tells me that I should just tell the truth (like anyone would believe me), Mihoshi doesn't even know what we're talking about, Kiyone suggests that the Galaxy Police arrested Sakuya and took her away, and Washu thinks I should say Sakuya was her lab guinea pig. They all sound good, but I'm not sure which one to use. Ack, who cares, I'll figure something out!!! Heh, I'm going to have a ton of fun breaking this to the guys tomorrow!!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!! When that's over, I'm high-tailing myself outta here and going back home to Okaiyama to spend the rest of the year with the girls!!!! ^_-   
  
END OF CHRONICLES  
  
  
Tenchi realized that Tokyo was a freaky city to stay in, and with weird friends on his side, he wanted to bail outta there bad! His grandpa Katsuhito said 'okay,' which is why Tenchi wrote he was going back to Okaiyama. Perhaps working at the Masaki Shrine is much better, ne? Late at night, all the girls could hear Tenchi cursing himself over Sakuya in his room, and they cracked up hard. Sake was poured around, and the girls toasted to the return of Tenchi (except for Sasami, who was too young to be having sake).  
  
Heard from Tenchi's room: "Dang was that one ugly person!!!! Gag me!"  
  



End file.
